


Some Like It Hot

by reynabeth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jasiper, PWP, Smut, like this is absolutely shameless, please don't read if i know u irl, super ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynabeth/pseuds/reynabeth
Summary: “Because, you know, they'd never Done It before, so technically this was A Big Deal. And since it was A Big Deal, Piper's fingers squeezed her bag strap with more energy than she really needed to.”





	Some Like It Hot

**Author's Note:**

> like i said in the tags if u know me irl either don't read this or just don't mention it to me ever im EMBARASSED anyway there's a Serious Lack of jasiper smut so i decided to rectify the situation. this is their first time they're so cute im dead

Piper clutched the strap of her rucksack, fingers tight with nerves. She couldn't tell you why she was nervous, exactly - Jason had been her boyfriend for almost nine months now, and they'd certainly gone on lots of dates. And kissed. A lot.

 

So it wasn't like it was anything new, going over to Jason's apartment. Since, you know, she'd been there tons of times before.

 

Yesterday, Jason had texted her to ask if she wanted to come over, and he'd said his roommate would be out. Piper had shown the text to her roommate, Annabeth, who had nodded wisely, gone into her room, and produced several condoms, which she had given to Piper with a knowing wink.

 

Piper had blushed and sputtered, but she had the condoms carefully stashed in her bag now. Just in case Jason had been insinuating what Annabeth thought he had been insinuating, and it made plenty of sense that he had been insinuating that since he was a teenage boy, but Piper was a little nervous.

 

Because, you know, they'd never Done It before, so technically this was A Big Deal. And since it was A Big Deal, Piper's fingers squeezed her bag strap with more energy than she really needed to.

 

Jason's apartment was only five minutes away, and she soon arrived at his door. He opened as soon as she pressed the bell, like he'd been waiting there for her. "Hey, you," she said, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. His hair was rumpled, and she slid her hands through it, messing it up even more.

 

"Hey," Jason said, when they broke apart. "What's with the welcome? Not that I don't appreciate it, of course."

 

Piper shrugged, stepping into the apartment, Jason closing the door behind her. She toed off her shoes, but kept hold of her bag. "Is Percy in?" she asked, mock-casually.

 

"Nah, he's working today. I texted you 'bout it yesterday, remember?"

 

"Oh, yeah," Piper said. "So, uh... what're we doing?"

 

"I thought we could watch a movie," Jason said, patting his hair down.

 

"What, go out?"

 

"Nah, just in here," he replied, ducking his head. "If that's okay with you, of course."

 

"Of course it is." Piper wandered through into the living room.

 

"And I bought Reese's," Jason said, rather smugly.

 

"Now this is why you're my boyfriend." Piper threw herself down on the couch, all worries forgotten. "What we watching, then?"

 

"You choose," Jason called over his shoulder, heading into the kitchen.

 

Piper found a stack of DVDs by the TV. Flipping through, she turned her nose up at foreign movies, some old Disney films, one starring her dad... "Ooh. How come you have Some Like It Hot?"

 

"Percy picked it up at a garage sale," Jason said, coming back in with the chocolate. "He thought it was, like, naughty, but gave up when he realised it wasn't."

 

"Some Like It Hot is, like, my favourite movie ever," Piper said. "Marilyn Monroe, cross-dressing, steamy scenes on a boat..."

 

"Let's do it."

 

Jason put the film on and opened the chocolate. It should have been nice, but Piper couldn't stop thinking about how close he was to her, close enough she could feel the heat from his body, and her bag rested heavily against her calf.

 

Halfway through, she pressed pause. Jason turned to her, surprised. "You okay? Pipes?"

 

"Jason, we need to talk."

 

Jason went pale. "Do we?"

 

"Yes." Piper swallowed. "In the text you sent me yesterday, you said Percy would be out when I came round. Were you insinuating anything when you said that?"

 

Jason seemed to realise what she was saying, and the colour returned to his cheeks. "Do you think I was?"

 

"Annabeth did. She sent me... prepared."

 

Jason laughed. Then he took her hand and squeezed it comfortably. "Pipes, we're nineteen, we've been dating for nearly nine months, and I love you more than anything. If you're ready, then so am I."

 

Piper didn't even think about it. "I'm ready."

 

"For sex?"

 

"No, for a game of chess. Yes, for sex!" They both laughed, and then Piper felt a little awkward. "Jason, you should know - I haven't ever done this before..."

 

"Neither have I," Jason said, looking relieved.

 

"So we'll be each other's firsts?"

 

"If you want to... yes." Jason leaned in and kissed her, long and slow and deep. Inside her, an ember of a fire lit alight.

 

"So, should we go upstairs?" Piper said, breaking the kiss.

 

"I think definitely," Jason said, breathing hard.

 

It was slow progress up the stairs, mainly because they kept stopping to kiss, but eventually they made it to Jason's room and he kicked open the door.

 

They went in, and Jason closed the door. "One hundred per cent sure?" he said.

 

"One hundred and one." Piper kissed him again, parting his lips with her own and sliding her tongue into his mouth expertly. Her hands wandered down the the hem of his shirt, and she pushed her hands up, pressing her palms against his broad, muscular chest. She could feel his muscles rippling against her hands, which was pretty something.

 

They'd made out before, sure, but nothing like this. Nothing with such intention, such passion. She broke the kiss, hitching up his shirt. "Off," she murmured, and he pulled it over his head as she took off her own. His fingers flickered across her stomach, her arms, her bare shoulders, and she sighed into the kiss.

 

She heard the jingle of him unbuckling his belt, and looked down involuntarily. "Alright?" he said, breathing like he'd just run a mile.

 

"More than," she replied, undoing her own pants and tugging them off. As he tossed his clothes haphazardly to the floor, she unbuckled her bra and let the straps slide over her shoulders and it drop to the floor, and shimmied out of her underwear so she was standing naked in front of him.

 

Everything was silent, but for their rapid breathing. Jason stared at her like she was an angel, some divine and perfect being, and Piper almost felt like she was glowing under his gaze - even if it was focused on a particular part of her anatomy.

 

Looking down, she saw his boxers were already pretty, uh, stretched. "Can I take these off?" she murmured, and he nodded, looking almost pained. She pulled them down, and he stepped out of them.

 

"So, uh, stupid question," he said, "but what now?"

 

"Now, we lie down," Piper said decisively.

 

She lay down on his bed, which thankfully was neatly made and clean, like all the rest of Jason's stuff. He lay down sort of on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows.

 

He kissed her, and it wasn't like their previous kisses: it was soft, gentle, like they had all the time in the world.

 

He kissed down to her jaw, and then her collarbone, and then pressed his lips to her breast, and Piper made a strangled sighing squeaking noise. "Yes, before you ask, that's perfect."

 

He kissed her breast again, and then sort of moved his tongue round it, and Piper's body turned into a human firework. She'd never, ever felt something like this before - from the feeling of his tongue to the tightening heat between her thighs.

 

Slowly, agonisingly, he moved his kisses downwards and downwards until he reached the very bottom of her belly. "Alright?"

 

"Please, do it," she said in a voice that didn't sound like her own.

 

"I don't know what I'm doing," he confessed.

 

"I'll help you." She placed a hand on the back of his head and then pushed him down, his lips grazing her thighs and then somehow, her legs were parted and she could feel his breath on parts of her body nobody'd ever seen before.

 

"Pipes, you're so beautiful," he said, and then he dropped his head between her legs and she could feel his tongue on her and she turned into an inferno.

 

He licked a stripe from the bottom of her hole to the top, and she pressed her hand into her mouth to stifle the moans. "Just a little higher - yes! Right there! Jason -"

 

His tongue swiped across her clit. Hearing the noises she made, he carefully circled it, one hand gripping her thigh and the other the sheets. Pleasure sparked and tingled through Piper’s veins, and she wound her fingers into his hair, holding his head against her centre.

 

Piper guessed he must've been hard as rocks by this point, but he didn't ever stop to take care of himself. From the virginity-loss horror stories Piper had heard, she guessed this must be classed as a pretty amazing first time.

 

Jason moved his tongue a little lower again; his nose brushed against Piper’s clit, and she moaned lewdly. It was sloppy, messy, a little haphazard, but absolutely perfect. 

 

“Should I, uh, add fingers?” Jason asked.

 

“Yes!” Piper pressed the back of her hand to her mouth to stop from crying out. “Please do.”

 

Clumsily, Jason brought his hand up to her hole. It was already slick with spit and arousal, and he was easily able to slide a finger in. Piper’s eyes nearly rolled back in her head, it felt so good.

 

“Good?” he said, focusing intently on moving his finger in ways that made her writhe and moan.

 

“Add - another -” Piper gasped. 

 

He did so, twisting and turning them inside her until she was a hot mess. Piper felt the tight burning feeling inside her shift and change. “Jason - wait -”

 

Immediately, he went still. “Okay?”

 

“I’m going to - to come, and I need you inside me.” Okay. Two hours ago, Piper had not thought she'd be saying something like this.

 

“Oh, god,” Jason grunted. “You are so hot, Pipes. You know that, right?” 

 

She smirked. “Oh, I know it.” Turning over, she stretched out her arm and snagged the strap of her bag, pulling it in. She unzipped it, and opened the plastic bag at the bottom to get out a little foil-wrapped package. 

 

Jason sat up, and Piper’s mouth went dry. Until now, she'd been too taken up in her own nerves slash arousal to really notice him, but he was…wow. 

 

She'd seen him shirtless before, but never really appreciated how his chest and arms looked like they'd been carved out of granite. There wasn't much hair on his chest, until she got to one line that went down and down and. Okay. He was big. Bigger than she'd expected.

 

And forget rocks, he was as hard as diamonds. Piper hesitantly reached out and touched the velvety soft skin, and was rewarded by his hips bucking up into her touch. 

 

She tore open the foil packet and extracted the condom from inside. “Ew. It's slimy.”

 

“You'll be glad of that slime when we're having sex,” Jason said, raising an eyebrow. 

 

She rolled the condom on over him instead of replying, quickly checking to make sure there weren't any obvious holes. At the sensation of her hands on him, Jason groaned, his cheeks flushing and his head tipping backwards.

 

“Ready?” she said, nerves and excitement and need mingling into one emotion.

 

“Do you really need an answer?” he said, gesturing to himself. 

 

In response, Piper pulled him down on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist. “If you want to stop, just tell me, okay?” he said, his hand lingering over her clit again, working her back up.

 

“Got it.” She inhaled sharply as he kissed her, ever so gently, stroking his spare hand over her cheek. “I love you.”

 

“More than anything,” he responded, and then gently pushed himself inside her, just a little way. She'd sort of prepared herself for it to hurt, but it didn't, not really. It was more uncomfortable than anything, a really new sensation. 

 

“Keep going,” she encouraged him, tracing spirals along his backbone with her fingernails. He pushed in a little more, ever so painfully slowly.

 

It didn't hurt at all anymore, Piper decided. The only thing that really hurt was her desperate need to come. She arched her back, pulling him in close, and he slid right inside her, gasping and sweaty. 

 

“Move,” she grunted, reaching a hand down between them to wrap it around the base of his dick. He looked like Piper felt: like he could explode any second.

 

He pulled out a little, then pushed back in; slowly at first, and then at more of a steady pace, grunting the whole time. “Babe,” she whispered. “The clit?”

 

She didn't have to elaborate. As she let go of his dick to twist her hands in the sheets, he propped himself up on just one elbow, reaching between them to rub circles into her clit. 

 

“Oh my god, Piper, you feel so good…! I'm getting close -” 

 

Piper’s hands moved everywhere, from his hair to his back to his (really nice) butt. “I know, I know - me too -”

 

Jason must’ve been determined to make her come before him, because he sped up a bit, rubbing desperately at her clit at a furious pace. The fire in her centre was back, and she had to bite her hand to stifle her screams. “I'm so close, now - Jason - Jason -”

 

Convulsions of pleasure wracked her whole body. She'd never had an orgasm before, even when her peers had been jerking off for years, and it seemed like her body wanted to make up for all the missed pleasure.

 

She screamed out Jason's name, clutching at him, biting her lip so hard she thought she'd draw blood. Dimly, she heard him cry out, shudder, and twitch inside her. 

 

Slowly, the shocks of pleasure slowed down and eventually stopped. Jason rolled off her, covered in sweat and bright pink, and Piper figured she must look the same. 

 

“Holy shit,” Piper said. “Jason, that was - incredible.”

 

“It was okay?” he said, looking at her sideways. 

 

“Okay? It was better than just okay!” she said. Then, “It was good for you, too?”

 

“I couldn't have dreamt how good that would be in any of my fantasies,” he said, wrapping his strong, muscles arms around her. 

 

“Am I in your fantasies?” she asked, turning her head and kissing him. 

 

“Of course you are,” he said, kissing her back. He slid a hand down to her centre again, and her body gave a little twitch of pleasure in response. 

 

“I love you,” she said.

 

“I love you too - wait. Was that a key?”

 

“Sounded like it,” she said, looking at him. 

 

“Fuck. What time is it? It must be Percy. Fuck!” 

 

“We did just do that, yes,” Piper said, and she felt his laugh rumble through her. 

 

“We better get dressed, quick. Don't want Percy finding us like this.” He jumped up reluctantly.

 

“Well, I don't know. I think he'd probably have a field day, to be honest.”

 

He laughed again, and a smile stretched across Piper's face, because Jason Grace had her heart, and he made her happier than she thought she had ever been before.

**Author's Note:**

> ik this was so ooc and bad and probably anatomically incorrect but kudos and comments are more than appreciated thanks


End file.
